The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
In a conventional image forming apparatus such as an electronic apparatus of a printer, a copier, a facsimile, a multi-function product, and the likes, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) head is disposed. A supporting holder supports the LED head, and a coil spring regulates an operational position of the LED head.
When the conventional image forming apparatus is turned on, static electricity is generated inside the conventional image forming apparatus. To this end, it is arranged such that static electricity accumulated in the LED head and the likes is conducted to the supporting holder through the coil spring. Further, static electricity is released to a ground portion through a circuit portion in the conventional image forming apparatus (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3504170
In the conventional image forming apparatus, when an operator touches a rod lens array disposed on a surface of the LED head, static electricity accumulated in the operator may be conducted to an LED array of the LED head and a circuit board with a drive IC (Integrated Circuit) mounted thereon through the rod lens array, thereby damaging the circuit board.
In the view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic apparatus and an image forming apparatus capable of solving the problems of the conventional image forming apparatus. In the electronic apparatus and the image forming apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to prevent a circuit board from being damaged due to static electricity.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.